Prior art submersible sump pumps generally have included a pressure sensitive electrical switch to turn on the sump pump motor to drain the sump well when a certain level of water is reached in a sump well. These electrical pressure switches generally consisted of a housing for the pneumatic and electrical components. Air pressure is received by the switch through a stem connection to a water column enclosure that receives water at one end and traps air at the other end that is directly connected to the stem intake of the pressure switch. Depending upon the construction of the stem intake end of the pressure switch, a number of prior art switch constructions allow moisture to leak into the switch causing problems with the electrical contacts and other components. The moisture is known to cause corrosion amongst the electrical components therein. Moreover, many of these pressure switches had a predetermined calibrated trip point that was set at the factory and if modified in the field resulted in inadvertent switch failures and erratic operations of the switch. Such erratic conditions for operation of the pressure switch are unsuitable for sump pump applications where improper operation can lead to flooding within building structures.
Although the prior art pressure switches are often made from a material having good electrical properties like phenolic for its housing, phenolic material generally has a serious drawback and that is the release of small amounts of ammonia captured during the phenolic molding process. Small releases of ammonia over a period of time can cause corrosion issues with the electrical contacts within the switch. So this also creates a problem for most pressure switches in sump pump applications.
The air sensitive diaphragm of the prior art pressure switches generally acts against a large spring captured within a spring cap on the switch. The spring cap setting for the trip point of the switch is generally set at the factory. This does not allow for any adjustment of the trip points for the pressure switch in the field. Often times, the operator or user of the sump pump system will desire actuation of the sump pump at different water levels within the sump well. Sump wells and the location of the submersible sump pumps therein are done in all different configurations so the ability to change the trip level for draining the water in the well may become an important factor in the usefulness of a particular pressure switch when used with a certain sump pump configuration. The typical reset point of most prior art pressure switches is generally fixed at approximately 2-½ inches of water around the lower impeller area of the pump housing to make sure the pump impeller remains submerged in water to avoid cavitation during its operation. And again most pressure switches in a pump housing set at a constant trip point of approximately 9 inches of water with respect to the depth of water in the sump well.
So different sump wells often require different water levels to trigger the action of the sump pump to properly drain the sump well. The prior art pressure switches generally fail to have any field adjustments to their factory set trip point and are not capable because of their designs to even have an adjustable trip point. So there is simply no differential setting for the trip point of the switch.
Many of the submersible sump pump housing include a built-in pressure responsive electrical switch that are adapted to actuate the electric motor of the sump pump when the liquid level reaches a predetermined height within the sump well. On the other hand, the vertical stand-up sump pump, in which the motor is positioned well above the liquid level, usually employs a float-actuated type of switch mechanism, with the switch normally being disposed at the very top of the structure, for example, mounted on the motor and responsive to the movement of the float.
Other electrical pressure switch designs for a commercial or residential submersible sump pump are designed for use with a Stevens Pump Company submersible sump pump having a completely assembled ready to install, quiet, dependable ⅓ HP, oil-filled, shaded pole motor designed for reliability and long life. Such a sump pump by Stevens Pump Company is a highly engineered product meeting all known quality standards for sump pumps. The sump pump includes an overload protector with positive protection against motor burnout. The pump generally provides an approximate cycle rate of 180 gallons/hr. For environmental safety, no mercury is used within the structure of the sump pump. The sump pump housing further includes corrosion inhibitors used to protect electrical connections including the electrical pressure switch. Electrical pressure switches are a dependable switching system that has proven reliable in 25 years of testing in the field. The Stevens' submersible sump pump is considered a high capacity submersible sump pump system that pumps more water than generally any other pump of comparable class and type. The housing of the submersible sump pump is of a high tech, chemically coupled, glass-filled polypropylene cover employed for lightweight, cool operation and superior impact resistance. The pump motor is generally a cast iron construction and its electrical pressure switch includes a funnel stem that fits into a pump housing having an air tube in communication with the water in the sump well. When the water rises within the sump well, it causes air pressure to increase on the pump housing and enter through the hole or nipple on the tip of the stem connected to the pneumatic chamber of the electrical pressure switch to actuate a neoprene or other suitable diaphragm therein. The air pressure causes the movement upwardly of the diaphragm to close the electrical contacts within the switch and actuate the pump motor, which causes the pump to drain the sump well to a predetermined level whereby the switch resets to the off position. The diaphragm then returns to its normal position opening the electrical contacts and shutting off the pump motor. The desired state is to equip the Stevens Sump Pump System with a pressure differential switch that includes a trip point that can be adjusted in the field to cover a wider range of applications.
Turning now in greater detail to solving the above mentioned problems experienced with such prior art electrical pressure switches employed with submersible sump pumps, the prior art electrical pressure switch generally included a two piece inlet stem attached to a cup holding the diaphragm actuated by a change of air pressure in a tube when the water rises up in the tube. This two-piece construction of steel nipple or stem inlet being press fit together with the cup is ripe for moisture problems. The nipple or stem is often just press fit to the cap that leaks under pressure allowing moisture leakage into the switch interior, which may lead to corrosion of its electrical components therein. This moisture leakage can badly corrode the electrical contacts within the switch compartment causing premature failure of the pressure switch. It will be appreciated that where a submersible pump is involved, the pressure switch electrical contacts and lines must be sealed suitably with respect to the liquid being pumped, and if the switch fails to properly operate the pump must be removed and repaired. This in turn will normally entail disconnection of the pump discharge line, often in the form of a rigid or semi-rigid metal or plastic type, necessitating a substantial down period during which the sump pump is inoperable.
Next, electrical grade phenolic material generally makes up the rest of the housing and it is usually press fit and sealed to the cup structure. Prior art electrical pressure switches using phenolic material that often releases residual ammonia over time from the phenolic material when formed during the molding process. This ammonia release over time from the phenolic material used in building prior art pressure switches is highly corrosive to the electrical components especially the electrical contacts within the switch and can also cause premature failure of the electrical parts of the pressure switch.
In addition, many pressure switches used with submersible sump pumps do not have any adjustable differential to adjust the trip point of the switch prior to or after installation of the submersible sump pump. There is simply no means or scale on any portion of the switch to adjust to adjust spring pressure internally or externally that is viewable on the pressure switch to provide any indications required to make any necessary adjusts to the trip point of the prior art pressure switches.
So any exterior screws or other fasteners on the back of the prior art pressure switches are preset and generally locked in place by a sealant or its mechanical design at the factory for maintaining a fixed trip point and therefore, the switches are not designed to be adjustable in the field. Moreover, the metal cup and its stem in most prior art switches are of a two-piece construction and the stem includes a large opening to the pneumatic chamber. The large opening to the pneumatic chamber of the switch often allows the reset spring means to prematurely reset the electrical contact points of the switch thereby restricting any attempts, even if any exterior means existed on the switch for adjustment, from the inclusion of any meaningful differential trip point for the prior art pressure switch designs.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not provided by prior pressure switches of this type. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.